The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cenizo shrub (Leucophyllum frutescens) which was discovered in a population of containerized Leucophyllum frutescens "Compacta" at Turkey Creek Farms, Travis County, Austin, Tex. The invention is derived from a two year old plant initially selected in March 1991 for further evaluation and transplanted to a landscape on the Turkey Creek site. It has been successfully asexually propagated at facilities of Lone Star Growers in San Antonio, Tex., using a quick dip of 1% solution of IBA on semi-hardwood tip cuttings, placed under mist, April through September. The rooting percentage is 90% to 95%.
The genus Leucophyllum comprises 14 species distributed mostly in Mexico. Leucophyllum frutescens is the most geographically wide-ranging species of the genus as well as the one with the most northerly distribution. It is the only one reaching into south-central Texas in its native distribution. No formal taxonomic varieties have been recognized within Leucophyllum frutescens.
Plants of the typical (wild) form of Leucophyllum frutescens have commonly been planted as ornamentals throughout the southwestern United States in relatively frost-free regions. Several distinctive varieties derived from it also are widely marketed and grown. The following varieties have been selected and named by the Texas Agricultural Experiment Station over the last fifteen years:
(a) "White Cloud" is a gray-leaved form with white flowers; PA0 (b) "Green Cloud" is primarily distinguished from wild Cenizo by the reduced amount of leaf pubescence, which gives it a greener color; PA0 (c) "Compacta" is distinguished from wild forms by its reduced size; and PA0 (d) "Rain Cloud" is a gray leaved form with light pink flowers. PA0 (a) shorter height (Table I); PA0 (b) greater number of lateral buds, resulting in leaves and branches in greater density (a greater number of lateral buds per unit length of stem--shorter internodes) (Table I); PA0 (c) partial inhibition of terminal growth of main stems, with correspondingly increased elongation of stems from lateral buds, especially near the branch tips (Table I); and PA0 (d) persistence of leaves and lateral branches on the lower and proximal portions of branches (see sheet 4 photograph).